jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Darth Malak
Weiß jemand zufällig was über Malaks Kinn?Darth Rock 16:47, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) :Malaks Unterkiefer wurde durch einen Hieb mit einem Lichtschwert amputiert, deswegen trug er diese Prothese, die es ihm erlaubte, trotzdem zu sprechen. RC-9393 16:52, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) Stimmt das was die IP korrigiert hat? Jango 13:41, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist bekannt, wer ihm den Unterkiefer rasiert hat und bei welcher Gelegenheit? Obi-Jan 15:57, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) uah das Bild ohne Prothese^^ Hässlich :D --tryteyker 15:05, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lesenswertkandidatur Mai 2007 bestanden * : Ein ausführlicher Artikel über einen Sith. Asajj Ventress 18:30, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich Lesenswerter Artikel! Genauso wie Revan!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:45, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Wirklich gut. Habe das Spiel auch selber und muss schon sagen der schockt;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:05, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ich finde das der Artikel es verdient hat sich einen Lesenswerten zu schimpfen ;) Jango 19:15, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ausführlich berichtet und gut geschrieben - prima gamacht! Kyle 20:42, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Wie Revan, ein sehr guter artikel. Tolle Arbeit. Boba 23:15, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Pros und keiner Gegenstimme hat der Artikel die Kandidatur erfolgreich bestanden Jango 00:08, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wieso Malak? Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Malak war Zeit seines Lebens, fast ununterbrochen Sith(Abgesehen von seiner Jedi-Ausbildung) warum heißt der Artikel dann Malak? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller ihn nach Darth Malak zu verschieben, denn Darth Vader heißt ja auch Darth Vader nud nicht Vader oder? -- Gruß Boba 13:04, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Genau wie bei Revan haben diese beiden einfach nur ein "Darth" vor ihre eigentlichen Namen gesetzt - Vader heißt Anakin Skywalker, Bane heißt Dessel, Sidious heißt Palpatine usw. Alles klar? Ben Kenobi Admin 13:14, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Achso, aber heißt der Artikel über Vader nicht auch Darth Vader oder täusche ich mich jetzt, sollte man den dann nicht verschieben? -- Gruß Boba 13:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Darth Malak = Malak, Darth Vader = Anakin Skywalker. Warum sollen wir den Artikel verschieben? Das wäre ja, als wenn wir "Darth Anakin Skywalker" schreiben würden. Die Person heißt Malak, nur "Darth" ist in diesem Fall der Titel, anders als bei den "neueren" Sith. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:24, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ahh ja jetzt habe ich es verstanden, früher wars ein Titel "heute" ist es Teil des Namens. Okay danke für die Aufklärung. -- Gruß Boba 13:35, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich glaube ja, es ist "heute" auch nur ein Titel. Häufiger hört man ja auch nur Vader oder Lord Vader etc... Pandora Diskussion ::::::Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es auch heute noch ein Titel ist.--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:21, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hinter den Kulissen Hallo, Ich wollte einmal fragen was das bedeuten soll(Bei "Hinter den Kulissen") : "Im Essential Guide to the Force wird erstmals enthüllt, dass Alek Squinquargesimus sowie sein Meister mit Darth Malak und Revan identisch sind." Vielen Dank schon im Vorraus! --Maximilian Shryne 13:23, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Naja, es heisst genau das was da steht. Alek Squinquargesimus ist Malak und sein Meister ist Revan... Pandora Diskussion 13:57, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ach so! Muss ich irgendwas falsch verstanden haben! Danke! --Maximilian Shryne 23:04, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) UC Is das under consturtion nicht bald beendet? :Die Bearbeitung läuft noch. Allerdings wird es wahrscheinlich noch bis zum Erscheinen des nächsten KotOR-Comics in 2 Wochen dauern, bis der Artikel soweit fertig ist. 14:35, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur Mai 2008 (bestanden) * : Wow! Nicht mal ein paar Typos-Fehler gibt es hier! Der Artikel weist keine einzige Schwäche auf. Wunderbar, exzellent. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:15, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * :Saubere Arbeit. Wiedermal ein Meisterwerk aus Der Ben Kenobi Schmiede! --Benji321 16:51, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Bel Iblis 20:20, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Eine beeindruckende Biographie, wirklich erstklassig. Kyle 12:42, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Die Gründe sind ähnliche wie die der Vorgänger: Guter Stil, alles drin, toller HdK-Bereich (die liebe ich) und passend untermalendes Bild- und Zitatmaterial.--Daritha 15:11, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Unglaublich toll geschrieben. Ganz schön ein fettes Pro. 16:00, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Da bleibt einem nix anderes übrig, als Pro zu stimmen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 18:20, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Nichts gegen einzuwenden. Die Auszeichnung ist verdient. Jaina 20:52, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ein Meisterstück und in jeder Hinsicht beispielhaft. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass der Artikel immer rechtzeitig aktualisiert wird, da die Lücken in der Biografie mit der KotOR-Comicreihe langsam aber sicher geschlossen werden. Gruß, Anakin Skywalker 14:34, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich dem Vorangehenden nur anschließen. Ein exzellenter Artikel!! MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:36, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : That's nice! Bild:Grins.png--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 20:42, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mit elf Fürstimmen bei keiner einzigen Gegenstimme schafft der Artikel es locker, sich in die Exzellenten Artikel einzureihen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 09:43, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) HdK-Malak auf Griechisch... Das Grichischw Wort "Malakas" heißt genau genommen "Arschloch"...könnte man nicht folgendes schreiben: *Im Grichischen ist "Malakas" ein übles Schimpfwort, was auf Malaks Verhalten als Sith hindeuten könnte. MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:04, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :*räusper* also wircklich. Aber ich fände es lustig wenn man so etwas in einen Artikel fände.--R2-Ich2 17:46, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vollsperre Da Premia das 63-kB-Problem gelöst hat, könnte der Artikel doch wieder freigegeben werden, oder? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (CET) Namensübersetzung Mir ist etwas interessantes aufgefallen: Ich beschäftige mich oft mit Namensübersetzungen und Fremdsprachen, als ich in einem Buch mit Arabischen Namensübersetzungen las, fiel mir kurioserweise auf, das Malak, in selber Betonung und Schreibweise ( übersetzung ist in Arabischer und "unserer" schrift angegeben ), auch Arabisch sein kann, allerdings bedeutet die Übersetzung: "Engel" xD. Gruß, Darth Invidia 16:55, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Steht doch im Artikel schon seit einem Jahr. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 19:50, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: oh.. ich bin auber auch mit blindheit gestraft.. sorry. Darth Invidia 21:39, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) KOTOR2 Wo kommt malak bitte in KotoR 2 vor? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:59, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Malak kommt in einer Vision der Verbannten auf Korriban vor, in der sie sich an ihre Rekrutierung errinnert. Er tritt also nicht persönlich auf, sondern nur als Erinnerung.Naronnas 17:57, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::ich schreibs mal in den Artikel mit rein möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 19:06, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Malak's zweiter Schüler In einer Zwischensequenz in KotOR I, ist da ein anderer dunkler Jedi (Sith). Ist das Darth Bandon (das kann eigentlich nicht sein, der wird doch von Revan getötet) oder ein zweiter Schüler Malak's? Plo Koon 21:25, 21. Mai 2011 (CEST)